


if you're sexy you'd read this

by bokobly4t



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Must Read, Other, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokobly4t/pseuds/bokobly4t
Summary: hi sexies read this pls
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	if you're sexy you'd read this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyuluvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuluvs/gifts), [SourBerri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourBerri/gifts), [ItsAudrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAudrina/gifts).



omg hello, you guys are so sexy pog. like i'm not joking, you're really fucking funny and cool. 

you guys made me giggle and laugh so many times. i'd hate it if we never spoke or just interacted again waaawawa. ilysm, i don't care if you take that in a platonic or romantic way, i could care less. thank you for making me smile. this is the strangest way i've ever made friends before, like HUH?? someone on the internet writing horrid fics and we come along, bond and become friends, never been done before, not clickbait.

but for real, thank you, imma say it again, y'all are funny and amazing. also please take care of yourselves 💖 

ily mwahh!!!!!


End file.
